


What A Mess

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Hurt, Pain, Relationship Issues, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You and Bucky had been dating and everything was good... that was until you told him the truth about the past.  Now he has to decide what to do with that relationship and you have to decide if you are actually worth his forgiveness. Sam is left trying to stop his makeshift family from falling to pieces as the usual drama that follows the team takes place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head, the reader has abilities similar to Alison from The Umbrella Academy. People have to do as she says and it is a sort of mind control.

Bucky and you were doing great together. Up until yesterday that was. Now you weren't even sure you were together anymore. "He doesn't speak to me" you kept your eyes on the lake in front of you rather than turning to face Sam. 

"Give it some time, he'll come around" he told you. Your only response to that was a scoff "Barnes is stubborn, you know that" he continued "but when he pulls his head out of his ass he'll realise he's being stupid".

"Is he though?" you glanced at him briefly "I did lie to him". He remained quiet "I thought that if I didn't tell him about what I'd done that he wouldn't be hurt by it. But all I was really doing was choosing the easy way out for myself". Rubbing your hands down your face you let out a sigh and stood up "I think it's best if I leave for a while".

"Y/n no" Sam was quick to step in "he doesn't want you to leave, not really. And I don't either".

"It's for the best" you turned and gave him a sad smile before turning away from him "look after yourself...and him for me". He knew better than to try and talk you out of it now and remained quiet as he watched you walk away. What a mess this all was. 

==

You ran along the halls at a sprint, alarms ringing overhead. "H, get in here now!" an angry voice came through your earpiece. Pushing your aching legs harder you doubled your efforts and appeared in the room less than a minute later. "About time" he walked over to you and grabbed your arm before leading you over to a door with a small window in it "he's out of control again. Deal with it".

Peering in through the door, you saw that the soldier was restlessly destroying everything in the room - agents included. You hated when he had episodes like this. Especially since it had become your job to deal with him. You sighed before reaching for the door lock panel. Stepping into the room you kept to the walls as you neared his position.

He hadn't seen your approach, hidden as you were in the shadows. But as soon as you stepped into the light he spun on you. His metal fist came flying towards your face before stopping mere centimeters away. Confusion crossed his face as he tried to pull his hand back and found that he couldn't. "Вы перестали подчиняться солдату/ you have stopped complying soldier" his eyes met yours instantly "отступить/ stand down".

A momentary flicker of panic flushed through his face before he fell unconscious at your feet. You hated to do this to him but you knew that Hydra needed the soldier. It was your duty to help them with that.

==

Sitting up in the dark you made an effort to calm your erratic breathing. The sheets clung to your skin in a horribly sticky way and you flung them away from you before standing and heading to the bathroom. The light stung your eyes as you rushed to the sink to wet your face. Glancing up at the mirror you grimaced at the dark circles under your eyes. 

The nightmares - no not nightmares, memories - of what you'd been had never really left you but they had never been quite this bad before either. You knew it was because of the guilt eating away at you since telling Bucky the truth. How stupid of you to think that he would be able to forgive you for it. You still hadn't. Anger ran through your body like a fire and you launched your fist into the reflection before you. 

"Shit" you mumbled once you realised. Wrapping a towel around your bleeding hand you grabbed the bin from the floor and brushed the loose glass into it. Housekeeping was going to be pissed. Maybe you could convince them that you fell and it was an accident. You laughed inwardly, of course you could convince them. That's what you did wasn't it.

\---

Bucky was still sulking and Sam really couldn't deal with it any longer "hey idiot, will you stop being a dick and let us go find Y/n already?" Bucky sent him a freezing cold glare before shaking his head and looking away. "You are being so stupid you know that right?"

"Stupid" Bucky turned back to him with a yell "she literally controlled my mind Sam, how am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"You think she doesn't regret all of it?" Sam refused to back down "she may have 'literally' controlled your mind but Hydra had been fucking about with her's since the day she was born".

"And that makes it alright with you?" Bucky shot back.

"None of it is alright Bucky" Sam deadpanned "that much is obvious. But do you really believe that Y/n would ever do anything to hurt you?"

"She already did".

"No she didn't" Sam argued "that was Hydra. She was just the tool. Same as you".

"I had no choice" Bucky growled.

"Neither did she for god's sake" Sam yelled again "why can't you see that there's more than one type of mind control? They conditioned her to their way of thinking, she didn't know any different".

Not wanting to listen any more, Bucky stood up and stormed out of the room with a deadly look on his face. Sam remained where he was stood for a few minutes before shaking his head and heading for the tech room. Screw Barnes if he didn't want to find you. He would do it with or without him.

\---

One moment you'd been fine. Laying low and keeping off the radar. The next you were surrounded by armed soldiers and abducted. Before you could even get a word out they had put some sort of muzzle over your face. Despite fighting off the first few you had quickly been taken down and stuffed into the back of a dark van. 

The next thing you'd known, you were on the Raft. You knew about this place from a few of the others and the idea of it had always made you feel claustrophobic. Surrounded by nothing but metal and ocean there was truly no escape from this prison.

He had yet to show his face but you assumed that Ross had given the orders for your arrest. He had been against you from the moment you'd met but was held back by all the red tape surrounding you. When you'd left the confines of the compound and the team you had signed your own arrest warrant.

The muzzle was removed twice a day for 10 minutes only to allow you to eat your crappy meals. You'd tried to stop them from putting it back on you once but the warning of having your tongue cut out had made you rethink that whole idea. Without your voice you felt defenceless. And since nobody even knew you were here, any sort of escape was useless.

This would be your life now. You assumed they would eventually try and get you to work for them but you already knew you would refuse. Not being able to make your own decisions was just another type of prison. You'd been there before and wouldn't do it again. So that left only the concrete walls around you and the cold metal muzzle keeping you silent.

\---

Bucky was still angrier at you than he'd ever thought possible. But after his argument a few days ago with Sam he was starting to understand the situation a little better at least. He'd already known that you'd has past links to Hydra but had never imagined you'd done anything to him. Nor that you'd been one of them willingly. He paused on that thought.

Had you actually been willing? They'd abducted you as a toddler and raised you to think that two of the Hydra agents were your parents. Being raised under their ideals had left you more or less brainwashed into their way of thinking. So when they asked you to use your ability for them, you hadn't thought twice. You'd thought they were the good guys after all. Your family. 

As soon as you'd learned the truth, you'd ran for the hills. Bucky understood how painful that realisation must have been for you. He was still haunted by his own actions whilst under their control. But despite all of this, you'd lied to him. More than two years you'd known him, dated him for just under one and you'd said nothing about all of this. It left him questioning his whole relationship with you. 

There was no denying that he missed you. Part of him wished that you had never told him the truth. That you could go back to the way you were before and pretend none of this had happened. But he knew now. There was no undoing that. Now he had to figure out what he wanted to happen next.

His bedroom door burst open and Sam came rushing in. "What do you want" he scowled at his friend/enemy.

"Shut up!" Wilson snapped "it's Y/n, Ross has her".

"Ross?" Bucky frowned "the government guy?".

"Yeah, that asshole" Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand up "he's keeping her on the Raft".

"And?" Bucky planted his weight and stood staring at Sam blankly. 

"Seriously" Sam shot him a look of disgust "that place is a floating hell and you want her to stay there?"

Bucky shifted his eyes away from Sam's and gritted his teeth. Sam shook his head in disbelief and let go of Bucky's arm "how can you say you ever felt anything for her? She's alone, trapped and probably hopeless". He let out a deep sigh before returning his gaze to Sam. He had a decision to make.

\---

You clawed desperately at the metal on your face, tears escaping your eyes. It felt like you couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on you. Watson - a particularly malicious guard - had been on duty again today and he always made sure to secure the muzzle far too tightly. You could taste blood as the harsh metal dug into your skin. 

Hearing the outer doors to the holding cell's open you stopped your movements and listened for the footsteps. When Watson appeared in front of your cell your stomach turned. "Good news" he grinned as he entered the pin to open the door "I've been put on your guard permanently from now on" he stepped into the cell and rubbed his hand down your cheek.

You snapped your head away from him and moved to back away but he held your arm firm as he continued to smile. "Come on, don't be like that, I thought we were friends". You stopped struggling in the hopes that he would release you but instead he reached for the muzzle adjustments. The pressure on your jaw felt as though it might actually crush your bones and a fresh wave of pain shot through you. 

Dropping you to the ground he laughed as he backed out of the cell and closed the door once more "sleep tight bitch". 

\---

It had taken another week to locate the damned Raft and Sam had had to call in no end of favours with old colleagues. Eventually they'd found it and were able to plan their rescue. Sam was still seething over the fact that Bucky seemed pretty unbothered by the whole situation. He was willing to help at least but was it too much to ask for a little emotion from the man?

Sam knew that they wouldn't be able to kill Ross. Hell, he didn't really want to kill any of the soldiers if it could be avoided, they were just doing their jobs. But the thought of his friend sat in one of those cold and hard cell's had him angry.

"We're clear on the plan?" Sam double checked one last time with Bucky before they prepared to leave the jet and enter the water. Bucky simply gave him a roll of the eyes and a nod. "Asshole" Sam mumbled under his breath as he did the final check of his gear.

"I heard that" Bucky chimed up.

"Good" Sam shot back before opening the ramp of the Quinjet and moving to the edge "because you really are acting like one". With that he left the jet and shot into the water.

\---

You hated every last person on this raft. Though Malone was the only one who was physically harming you, the others witnessed it and did nothing. That made them as bad as him in your eyes. But maybe this was some sort of Karma thing. Hadn't you watched as countless inhumane things were done to innocent people before? You may not have known that they were innocent but it didn't make it alright.

Sitting in with your head against the solid wall behind you, you stared up at the featureless ceiling. When the lights faded out before coming back red and flashing though you stood up and moved to the front of your cell. Something was going on, but what? You wondered if they'd actually bother to save you if the Raft was malfunctioning or simply abort and leave you to a watery death. 

Not a single person appeared in your sight though for a good 10 minutes. Eventually though the outer doors slid open and your heart sped up. Watson.

He rushed to your cell and keyed in the code to open the door "you think your little friends are going to save you" he grabbed your arm in a bruising grip and yanked you from the cell "I don't think so". He walked you towards the outer door but rather than leave through it he stood a few meters back and pulled his gun from his holster.

The door in question opened once more and your eyes landed on none other than Sam at the same time as the gun was pressed against your temple. "Put the gun down and let her go" Sam raised his own weapon at Malone. 

"Not going to happen" Watson spat back "this bitch belongs here". It occurred to you in that moment that you had no idea why he despised you as much as he did. You'd assumed it was just that you were there and he had the opportunity but he was now outright preventing you from leaving.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked as he made small and cautious steps closer.

Watson laughed behind you and pushed the gun harder against your temple "she ruined everything for me that's why" you frowned in confusion. "My parents were called Wendy and Martin. They were nice normal people with a nice normal life" he paused "until she came along that is".

"What are you talking about?" Sam intended to keep him talking as he worked towards getting a window of opportunity.

"As soon as she was born their fate's were sealed" he gritted out "a few weeks after she started talking and people realised what she was they came for her". You still didn't understand what you had to do with Watson's parents. "They were killed in cold blood. All so that Hydra could take their new toy".

In a heart stopping moment it dawned on you. Before you could do anything else though a shot rang out and the gun was gone from the head. Watson crumpled to the ground behind you and you looked down at him with wide eyes. His trembling hand attempted to lift his gun to you once more before his body gave out and death took him.

\---

Bucky hadn't questioned it when he'd seen the guard with his gun to your head. He'd pulled the trigger faster than ever before. What he hadn't expected though was the look of hurt on your face as you turned to look at your would be murderer. Sam rushed over to you and wrapped his arms around you before you could fall to the ground. 

It was then that Bucky took in your bloodied face and the metal contraption they had fixed over your mouth. His heart clenched at the thought of these people harming you. He may not have been showing it to Sam, but he had been determined to rescue you from this place. 

He still wasn't sure that he'd forgiven you but he knew that he still cared about you. What he wanted to do was talk to you about it. Something he hadn't allowed you when you'd told him before. 

"Y/n" Sam shook you gently as tears left your eyes and you continued to stare at the dead guard. Bucky cautiously moved closer and waited for you to notice him. When your eyes remained fixed on the body he looked to Sam in question "we need to get out of here" was all that Sam said. Bucky nodded before Sam lifted you up and moved you to the exit. 

\---

Not long after you'd been taken off the raft and placed in the Quinjet, you'd realised that Bucky was there too. Sam knelt before you and started to look over the muzzle as Bucky moved to take control of the jet. As the contraption was removed from your face you vaguely noticed Sam wince. He looked down at the blood coated muzzle in his hands before throwing it across the floor just to be rid of it. "Y/n?" he moved so that you were looking at him.

"He was my brother" you croaked out in a broken voice after not speaking for so long.

"I know" Sam nodded sadly before standing to grab a first aid kit "but he wasn't going to let you go Y/n". He also grabbed a cloth and dampened it before returning to you "this might sting a bit but I'm gonna clean up your face a little so I can see the damage better". You nodded slightly before staring over his shoulder at the opposite wall. 

The sting that came from him wiping away the dried blood and beginning to look over the wound barely registered with you. You'd known that the parent's you'd thought were your real one's were simply Hydra goons but you'd never managed to find any information about your real parents. The thought that you might have siblings never even crossed your mind. Next you realised that you didn't even know your brothers first name.

\---

Sam couldn't believe what your own brother had done to you. Your entire jaw was a dark bruised colour and there were deep cuts across various sections where the metal had split the skin due to how tight it had been fixed. There was no way for him to check for bone damage until they got back but he was reassured by the fact that your jaw wasn't dislocated entirely.

Bucky hadn't said a word since back in the cells. Once he had your cuts bandaged up as well as he could with the first aid kit he told you to get some rest before heading to the front of the jet. "She's real shook up" he spoke to Bucky as he sat in the other chair. 

"Over what?" Bucky still didn't realise "she's seen death before".

"That guy was her brother" Sam dropped the bombshell on him. 

"What?" Bucky turned to him in alarm.

"Her real parent's" Sam explained "Hyrda killed them when they took her. But for some reason they let the older son live". Sam knew that Bucky would be tearing himself up for killing your brother but Sam would have done the same thing if it meant saving you. He'd looking into Watson's eyes and seen that he wasn't going to let you go. There was no other way. 

"I killed her brother" Bucky practically whispered "she's never going to forgive me".

Sam sighed "she just need some time to process it all Bucky. There was nothing else either of us could've done. It was him or her". Sam felt at least a little reassured by the fact that Bucky clearly still cared about you. Something he'd been beginning to question. "Let's just get back to the compound. We can deal with... everything then". Bucky drew into himself and Sam knew there was nothing more he could say. 

What a mess this whole thing had become. But he was determined to help his friends fix it all. With a sad smile he cursed Steve for leaving him in this position but knew that he would've put himself in it regardless.


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this tension resolved!

Two days after you'd returned to the compound and you were still aching over the loss of a brother you never even knew you had. Not to mention dealing with the conflicting emotions of that brother trying to kill you... and your sort of still boyfriend killing that brother. Needless to say, your life was a mess right now. 

Sam had been amazing, listening to you when you needed to talk, sitting with you when you needed to cry. You were sure it must be annoying for him but he insisted that he didn't mind. There was also the other man in your life...Bucky. He had still not really spoken to you beyond a casually awkward 'hello' as you passed in the hallway yesterday. 

You still weren't sure how he was feeling about you. That hello had been the most you'd spoken to each other since it had all kicked off.

==

"I know I should have said something earlier but I didn't know how" you had tears in your eyes as you sat across from him. He on the other hand had gone completely rigid and stared blankly at the window to your left. "Bucky?" you tried "please say something". The tension in the air felt like it could materialise and suffocate you at any moment.

You sat like that for another 3 minutes before you accepted that he wasn't going to say anything. Standing from your seat you wrung your hands together nervously "I'll be out by the lake if you want to talk". Waiting for any sign of acknowledgement and getting none you nodded your head to yourself before turning and walking away.

Of course he was angry right now. Hurt even. But you wanted to have the opportunity to answer any questions he had and at least try to explain the situation. Maybe he just needed a while to think it all over, you could understand that.

==

"The small fracture in your jaw is healing nicely" the doctor told you as she moved about the office "and the stitches are holding nicely". You nodded in response and thanked her before standing up "just take it easy alright" she held your gaze "and if you needed to talk to a professional then the-"

"I'll be fine" you cut her off abruptly. Flitting your eyes around the room you but the inside of your cheek "sorry I uh, it's fine...I'll be fine" you assured her before backing out of the room. No sooner had you left the room and spun to head down the hallway did you run into him. "Bucky" you met his eyes and frowned slightly at the discomfort that you saw on his face. No doubt it was from seeing you.

"Hi" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "how are you doing?"

"Fine" you shrugged, looking away unable to hold his stare.

\--

As he stood in front of her, Bucky found that his heart rate rose and he struggled to think of what to say. The bruising that still marred her jaw looked bad and the multiple breaks in the skin looked like they would definitely scar. All of this made him feel even worse about not looking for her sooner. "Did yo-"

"I shoul-" you both started to speak at the same time and stopped soon after. "Sorry, you go" she told him.

"I..." he sighed and mentally scolded himself for not speaking normally "I wanted to talk to you".

"You did?" there was a surprised look in her eyes that only intensified the guilt he was feeling. "I mean, that would be good" she nodded. He nodded in response before clearing his throat.

"So maybe we could meet near the lake after dinner?" he proposed.

"Yeah, that works" she agreed eagerly.

"Good" he nodded.

"Good" she agreed before they both shuffled awkwardly. "I'm gonna -" she pointed down the hall to where she had been heading beforehand.

"Oh yeah, sure" Bucky stepped to the side to allow her to pass. She offered him a slight smile as she passed him and quickly disappeared around the end of the corridor.

\--

Sam had seen his fair share of messed up ex-service guys and girls in his time but none of them had anything on Y/n and Bucky. It was clear that you both desperately wanted to talk to the other one but you continued to dance around each other. Y/n still felt guilty about the whole Hydra past stuff and Bucky was kicking himself for shooting your brother. 

At this point he wasn't convinced that either one of you felt as angry about either one of those things as the other expected. Of course, when he'd tried to tell you both this the suggestion had been quickly shut down. "I told her we need to talk" Bucky burst into the room and looked like a startled hare.

"Huh?" Sam looked up from his laptop "oh right, that's good right?"

"No it's not" Bucky quickly moved to sit across from him "I don't know what to say".

"Maybe try the truth" Sam rolled his eyes as he put the laptop down "tell her how you feel".

"I don't know how I feel" Bucky blurted out "I hate what she did to me, but then it wasn't really her right, or was it her and I'm in denial. But it was still Hyrda's fault. But she didn't tell me" Bucky's words were coming quicker and quicker. "And what if she hates me anyway? I killed her brother. How could she forgive somebody for doing that. Oh fuck, what if it was me that killed her parents too?"

"Woah woah, stop" Sam stopped the rambling "first off, do you honestly believe that Y/n doesn't regret the past? Second, she doesn't hate you and I'm certain she doesn't blame you for what happened to her brother".

"And her parents?" Bucky looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Didn't her brother say 'they' came for her?" Sam pointed out "I thought they only send the soldier on solo missions?"

"Mostly" Bucky conceded "but what if that time they-"

"I really doubt it was you Bucky" Sam stated firmly "and even in the unlikely case that it was, the soldier did it, not you". Bucky nodded to himself as he tried to process all of this in his head. Sam sighed before leaning closer "listen, it's important that you talk to each other and sort all of this out. It's clear that you still love each other. So sort it out".

The firm approach was always a risky one with Bucky, but it seemed to get through to him this time. "You're right" he stood back up "yeah, you're right. We need to talk" he turned and left the room without another word. Sam rolled his eyes at him but moments later Bucky popped his head back around the door frame "Oh and...thanks Wilson".

Before Sam could really acknowledge it, Bucky was gone once more. Laughing slightly to himself he shook his head and picked up his laptop once more.  
-Y/n: Sam! Bucky is going to talk to me!? What do I say to him? I'm freaking out.  
"Oh come on" Sam complained before opening up the message to reply to you.

\--

As you sat at the edge of the lake you fiddled with your hands and tried to calm your racing heart. You'd arrived earlier than you were supposed to, but you'd never like being the second to arrive to a situation. All you had to focus on until he turned up was not running away. As soon as you heard footsteps approaching you subconsciously held your breath.

"Hey" Bucky shot you an awkward smile as he came to sit a little away from you.

"Hey" you shot back nervously.

"So...I've been going round in circles with all of...this for a while now" Bucky kept his gaze on the water in front of you as he spoke. "I need to know" his eyebrows knitted together "did you ever... use it on me when we were together?" You felt hurt that he'd even suggest such a thing.

"Never" your sadness rung through in your voice and he quickly spun his head to look at you "I would never do that Bucky" you sighed. "I hate what I am most of the time. I hate what I did all those years, the people I messed with. I find myself questioning everything in my life just trying to check if it's genuine or if I accidentally forced anyone into caring about me".

A tear rolled down your cheek and you hung your head down "if I could go back and undo it all, believe me I would. When we met again that day I felt as though I could die on the spot. Knowing what I'd done to you had haunted me ever since I got away from Hydra. And then I did something really dumb and started to fall for you. Next thing I knew we were together and I had no idea how I could ever tell you the truth without you hating me forever".

It felt good to get all of it off your chest and out in the open but at the same time you dreaded what his reaction to it all would be. Risking a glance over at him you found him already looking at you with furrowed brows.

\--

He knew that he should have let her explain all of this before instead of just shutting her out but he'd been hurt and the walls he'd built around himself had shot up fast as light. Hearing her say those things about herself had a lump forming in his throat. How could he have ever thought that she'd done any of it to hurt him? Or ever would?

"I could never hate you Y/n" he assured her "Never. I was just angry and I was stubborn and I should have spoke to you instead of shutting you out". He rubbed his hand down his face "if I had then maybe we wouldn't be in this whole mess of a situation right now". Silence fell over you both for a minute or so before he spoke again. 

"I'm sorry Y/n" his voice broke slightly "I should have looked for you so much sooner. I should have talked to you in the first place. I should have done a lot of things different. And I killed your brother... I know that you must hate me for it but I saw him with that gun to your head and I just acted".

"Bucky" she snapped his attention back to her "I don't blame you for what happened" she frowned and shook her head "I don't like how it ended but I'm not sure it could have ever gone any other way". That felt like such a weight lifted from his chest "besides" she smiled a little "I could never hate you Bucky".

"I love you" the words were out of his mouth before he could think any better of it.

Tears filled her eyes and he felt like he'd gone too far and ruined all the progress he'd just made. "I was so worried you wouldn't ever tell me that again" she told him before smiling and reaching to place her hand over his. He interlaced his fingers with hers and let out a deep breath of relief.

"I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to" he confessed as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leant into her. She gravitated towards him at the same time and he placed a gentle kiss on her bruised lips. When he moved back away she raised her other hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch happily and closed his eyes. 

\--

Sam stood just outside the door to the compound and peered over to where the two of you were sat. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything but he wanted to check on how the two of you were doing. When he watched you both lean in for a kiss a smile found it's way on his face. "About time" he spoke aloud before retreating back into the compound.

Maybe now he could go more than a day without having to worry about the two idiots that had become his friends. Grabbing himself a drink he made his way towards the lounge and turned on the tv before settling into the couch. 

He was just surfing through the channels when he heard footsteps heading down the corridor. Bucky and Y/n appeared soon after with smiles on their faces. "Hey Sam, what we watching" Y/n asked with that sparkle in her eyes returned after far too long in Sam's opinion.

Playfully rolling his eyes he pulled the tv remove to his chest "I am not going to sit through another episode of that crappy show of yours".

"Awh come on Sam" you dropped beside him on the sofa with a cheeky grin on your face "you love it really".

"No way" Bucky seated himself at Sam's other side "you said that it was my turn to pick the next movie we watched". Despite the playful argument that the three of you fell into, Sam felt happier than he had in the past few weeks. Everything was back to the way it should be. There was still plenty of issues simmering away within all three of you, but as long as you had each other's backs Sam felt sure you would deal with all of them. 

As a team. No. As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
